Pisang Coklat
by DiraChery
Summary: Sakura Haruno si maniak pisang tidak terima makanan kesukaannya itu dihina. Makanya dia melakukan berbagai cara untuk merubah cara pandang orang itu mengenai pisang. Kira-kira apa saja yang dilakukannya?


Haruno Sakura si maniak pisang tidak terima ketika makanan kesukaanya itu dihina. Makanya dia melakukan berbagai cara untuk merubah cara pandang orang itu mengenai pisang. Kira-kira apa saja yang dilakukanya?

_For anime Naruto Lovers_

_^^SasuSaku Lovers^^_

_Disclaimer : Masashi sensei_

_Rated : T-een_

_Type : Oneshoot_

_Genre : Humor,Romance_

_Warning ! :AU, sangat OOC dan typo dibeberapa bagian._

Don't like don't look

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, umurku 16 tahun. Hobiku banyak dan bermacam-macam jadi kurasa tidak perlu aku sebutkan.

Apalagi yah? Oya, mempunyai makanan favorit. Yang mungkin kalian akan mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya, ya makanan kesukaan ku adalah pisang, walau aku juga menyukai strawberry tapi tetap saja pisang menjadi urutan teratas. Bahkan bisa dikatakan aku ini maniak pisang.

Walau dirumah ku tidak ada bahan makanan selama masih ada pisang maka aku tidak akan berteriak kelaparan. Aku menyukai berbagai olahan apapun dari pisang entah coklat dan lainnya. Dan aku juga cukup mahir dalam mengolah pisang menjadi makanan yang enak.

Tapi ternyata didunia bukan hanya ada pecinta pisang sepertiku tapi ada juga yang sangat amat membenci makanan favoritku ini. Kalian mau tahu siapa?.

Dia pemuda yang cukup uhuk tampan uhuk di sekolah ku Konoha High School,bermata onyx dan berambut ehm Pantat Ayam. Bahkan hebatnya dia bahkan dapat mengetahui makanan olahan pisang hanya dengan mencium baunya. Dan pemuda itu biasa memanggilku . . .

"Hei **RATU KERA** menjauh dari ku!" Seru pemuda itu

"Bau pisang dari tubuh mu benar-benar membuatku mual bodoh!" lanjutnya lagi

Yah, Sasuke Uchiha dia bisa dikatakan orang nomor satu didunia yang membenci pisang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu membenci pisang, bahkan pernah satu kali Naruto temannya sengaja memasukan sebuah pisang didalam tasnya dan apa yang terjadi?

Dia membuang tas itu dengan seluruh isinya kedalam tong sampah. Oke aku tahu itu berlebihan #Garuk-garuk sebenarnya dia hanya membuang pisang itu dari dalam tasnya lalu melempar Naruto dengan sepatunya.

Ayolah sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan buah ini? Ini bukan makanan haram kan? Baiklah sepertinya aku sendiri yang harus membuatnya merubah cara pandang terhadap pisang.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Nah selesai" Gumamku puas memandang puding buatanku.

Hari ini aku membuat sebuah puding pisang, lalu membawanya kesekolah. Awalnya aku mau memberikanya langsung pada Sasuke tapi melihat dia dengan tatapan mengerikannya itu akhirnya aku menyuruh Hinata memberikan puding itu.

Dari jauh aku melihat dia menerima puding itu, lalu saat ini dia akan memakannya dia mencium puding itu lalu langsung menuju tempat sampah dibelakangnya.

"Astaga Naga Ular Naga di Telaga" Batinku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke berjalan kearahku. Aku mencoba tidak memperhatikannya.

"Hoi! Ratu Kera Jidat!" teriaknya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang mungkin dia memanggil seseorang di belakang ku. Karena setahuku aku ini manusia tulen.

"Ck,bodoh kenapa melihat kebelakang!" serunya lagi

"Err, maaf Maksudmu aku?" tanya ku dengan suara yang tidak kalah kuat.

"Iya, memangnya ada berapa Ratu Kera berjidat lebar disekolah ini?" Balasnya

Perempat siku langsung muncul didahi ku. Apa-apaan orang ini seenaknya menyebutku seperti itu.

"Berhentilah mencoba memberiku pisang bodoh!" teriaknya marah.

Hah, tajam sekali penciumannya. Dia lalu pergi menuju kelas.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari ini kami ada tugas kelompok dari Kurenai _sensei_ dan didalamnya ada aku,Sasuke,Temari,dan Shino

"Tch, kenapa sih namamu harus Sakura? Kenapa tidak kingkong,atau kera" gerutu Sasuke

"Supaya jangan berdekatan dengan namaku" lanjutnya

Aku sedikit heran sebenarnya pada Sasuke, dia hanya cerewet padaku saja tapi diorang lain dia sangat pendiam. Mungkin karena aku pecinta pisang jadi dia seperti itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berkelompok denganmu pantat ayam" balasku tidak kalah garang. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Siapa lagi pecinta pisang selain kera" timpalnya sambil melirik sinis padaku

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Masih tetap pada usahaku memberinya pisang. Hari ini aku membuat kue pisang tapi baru saja dia mencium dari jarak 50cm dari wajahnya dia sudah menghadiahkan jitakan spesial pada dahiku.

"Aww" Ringisku sambil memegangi dahiku.

"Hey, Ratu Kera sebenarnya apa mau heh? Kenapa kau penasaran sekali untuk memberiku makanan pisang" katanya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau naksir padaku?" Ucapnya lagi dibarengi cengiran menjijikannya

"Cih, Geer sekali kau" Ucapku langsung pergi meninggalkannya menuju kelas sambil otakku terus berputar mencari akal olahan pisang selanjutnya.

_Dikelas_

"Astaga Sakura kenapa dahimu merah begitu" Tanya Ino teman sebangku agak terkejut.

"Ini gara-gara Sasuke" Jawabku sambil mendengus kesal

"Jangan bilang kau memberikannya pisang lagi? Ya ampun Sakura kau ini tidak kapok-kapok yah" Ucapnya padaku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Habisnya aku tidak terima _pig _dia menghina pisang, aku sebagai pecinta pisang juga ikut merasa terhina tahu" Balasku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku

Ino hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataanku "Yah terserah kau sajalah Sakura" Katanya padaku.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tidak terasa sudah 2 minggu sudah berlalu dari hari pertama aku mencoba memberinya pisang. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Kali ini aku membawa pisang dalam bentuk olahan coklat. Aku tahu Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis makanya aku membuatnya dari _dark coklat._

Sampai disekolah aku menenteng coklat yang aku bungkus rapih lalu mencari Sasuke

_Bruukkk.._

Panjang umur baru saja aku mencarinya aku tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Jalan pake mata" Ucapnya datar "Bukan pake jidat" lanjutnya lalu melirik ke arah bungkusan ditanganku dan mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya padaku "Jangan bilang kau masih ingin memberikanku makanan pisang lagi" lanjutnya dengan muka sedikit dongkol lalu mencoba membukanya.

"Pede, itu _dark coklat_ rasanya agak pahit jadi aku mau memberikannya pada Naruto saja" ucapku bohong.

"Oh, ya sudah berikan padanya" kata Sasuke sambil mengembalikan bungkusan itu padaku

"Um, tapi kalau kau mau mencoba juga boleh" kataku mencoba menariknya untuk mencicipi coklat ini

"Tidak apa?" tanyanya agak curiga "Iya tidak apa-apa" balasku

"Hn,sedikit saja" ucap Sasuke lalu memenggal coklat itu dengan ukuran kecil. Awalnya ini mencium dulu coklat itu sambil melirik kearah ku yang pura-pura cuek. Tak lama kemudian dia memasukan coklat itu kedalam mulutnya

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya ku

"Enak, isinya apa nih" komentarnya

"Oh,itu coklat pisang"

Toeeenggg ! !

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Sekarang aku sedang H2C alias Harap-harap cemas sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang terbaring di tempat tidur UKS. Bagaimana tidak, aku benar-benar panik setelah memakan coklat pemberianku tiba-tiba saja Sasuke pingsan dan badannya menjadi bengkak dan merah semua.

Tak lama kemudian dia membuka matanya, reflek aku langsung memeluknya erat karena khawatir

"Hiks,kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau alergi parah dengan pisang" Ucapku sambil sesenggukan. Seragam sekolahnya basah dengan air mataku.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku "Kan sudah kubilang jangan memaksaku untuk makan pisang" Ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan ku dan mengusap puncak kepalaku

''Kenapa tidak kau bilang saja kalau kau alergi baka hiks"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" balasnya

"Tidak apa-apa gimana? Kau tiba-tiba seperti orang yang terkena penyakit serius mengerikan" ucapku masih terisak

"Setidaknya kau membuat bisa merasakan pisang" ucap Sasuke

"Tap—"

"Ssst,tidak apa-apa" potongnya sambil mengusap bibirku "Setidaknya aku tahu rasa pisang itu" Katanya dengan senyum tipisnya "Tidak buruk" lanjutnya.

"heh? Jadi kau tidak pernah makan pisang sebelumya? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kau alergi pisang?" tanyaku heran tangisku mereda "Ini keturunan, ayah dan kakakku juga alergi sepertiku,makanya ketika aku berumur 3 tahun sudah cek darah" jawabnya

"Ternyata aku juga alergi" lanjutnya

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau selalu menghindari pisang?" tanyaku polos

Dia hanya mengangguk "Gomen Sasuke" ucapku lirih

"Tidak apa lagipula aku tidak membencimu kok" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil "Aku hanya kesal saja kenapa cewek semanis kamu harus bau pisang,kalau tidak.." Dia menggantung ucapannya

"Kalau tidak apa Sasuke?" tanya ku tidak mengerti lalu dia menarik pelan telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat ku tersenyum merona.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
